User blog:JapaneseOPfan/Lesson Ten (Body Parts)
JOPfan's Lesson #10 ; Body Parts Woohoo! My tenth lesson is here. Due to MANY requests of doing body parts as a lesson, I've decided to do this lesson. Ah, spring break is next-next week! I can't wait. I will be bombarding the wiki activity page when that time comes. Tee hee. Oh, by the way, if you want to know how I did the layout of this page, I took it from my spanish body parts study guide. Sort of. So I might be missing a few parts, but bear with it! Speaking of human bodies-- OW my foot hurts because I accidentally pulled a nail off. Owiee ow ow. THE HEAD Face = Kaoh 顔 Eyes = Meh 目 Nose = Hana 鼻 Mouth = Kutchi 口 Teeth = Hah 歯 Tongue = Shitah 舌 Cheek = Hoppeta ほっぺた Ears = Mimi 耳 Hair = Kami 髪 Chin = Ago あご --yeah, if you haven't noticed before, I will tell you, but most kanji originate from the actual shape of what the kanji represent. As in, for example, the kanji for "eye" sort of looks like an eye, right? (Cheeks and the chin are an exception since I wrote it in Hiragana, which is the most used for these words. I think.) Here's something funny I made with each head part represented with it's kanji. 　　　　　髪髪髪髪髪髪髪 　　　　髪顔顔顔顔顔顔顔髪　 　　　髪 顔 目　　　目顔　髪 髪　髪　耳顔　　鼻　　顔耳　髪　髪 　　 　　　顔 　口　　顔 　　　　 　　 顔顔顔 ... Looks uh, so~rta look like a loooong face, right? Do you see it? You know, a loooong face of a girl with hair that sticks to the sides... use the kanji guide above to help you see it. The kanji I used are face, ear, eye, mouth, and nose. It didn't turn out too well since because of the double spacing on the wikia but oh well... *sigh* A.N.Y.W.A.Y.~ Here's the rest. THE BODY Head = Atama 頭 Neck = Kubi 首 Shoulders = Kata 肩 Arm = Ude 腕 Elbow = Hiji 肘 Hand = Teh 手 Fingers(Hands) = Yubi 指 Chest = Mune 胸 Back = Senaka 背中 Stomach/Tummy = Hara/Onaka 腹／おなか *Rear*(Butt) = Oshiri/Shiri おしり／尻 Leg = Ashi 足 Thigh = Futomomo 太もも Knees = Hiza 膝 Foot = Ashi 足 Fingers(Feet) = Ashi no yubi/Yubi 足の指／指 Ahhh brings back the memories of Lesson Four (Prefix O-)! Putting that aside, if you've noticed, Legs and Feet are the same in Japanese. Not a typo. Oh, and also for some reason, if you look closely, most body parts have the kanji for "moon" (月) in them-- dunno why. Plural does not count in Japanese, so rest assured. Oh and by the way, Body is Karada 身体 (or just 体). - Alright, that concludes the 10th lesson. Upcoming Lesson is the SPECIAL ONE! Mwahahaha. It's not gonna be listed below though. Why? Because special episodes in One Piece are never shown in trailers. Well, they are but.... never mind. Ugh. Jeez. Anyway, look forward to it while I think and enjoy my spring break. Heheheh. ＼(＾▽＾*) Personal Lesson Page (*＾▽＾)／ Comment, rate, discriminate, suggest, and more! <Lesson Nine (Calendar Keeper) | Lesson Eleven (School Supplies) >